


purple petals - saiouma/oumasai

by fuyuhiccup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, pregame!!!, they kith..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhiccup/pseuds/fuyuhiccup
Summary: lunch ended with the ringing of a loud bell."i'll tell you after school, near the front, in front of the tree we always meet at. got it?""m-mhm! see you after school shumai..!"~two juniors in high school ache with anxiety as they flush at the sight of eachother. what will happen if it becomes a misunderstanding and their relationship is ruined? or what if everything stays the same? read purple petals to find out!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	purple petals - saiouma/oumasai

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to work ao3 pls help 🧍♀️

shuichi pov. 

~

january thirty-first.

"h-hey ouma-?"

i slowly walked up to the purple haired boy sitting alone on the bleachers. i had.. admired him for a while, sure. i-i mean, he's cute! adorable, even. b-but not in a gay way! th-there's no way.. i mean i can't be, r-right-?

"s-saihara, i told you, you don't need to call me that. it sounds to professional for me, silly. call me... kichi- san! how's that sound?"

k-kichi- san!? th-thats so.. cute- a slight blush immediately rushed to my face as a sat down next to him. 

"k.... kichi- san...? i've never heard anyone else call you a nickname like that.."

"nishi! that's because i don't have any other good friends, saihara. i-i could call you a silly little nickname too, if you'd like."

the blush already apparent on my cheeks suddenly grew a slightly darker shade of red. his little giggle is so adorable, just like an innocent little girl. i'd.. actually love a nickname.

"i-i-i would love one! thank you!" 

"m-mhm! s-so i was thinking something like shumai, u-unless it's too embarrassing.."

sh-shumai. it's so adorable, oh my goodness. my face turns an even brighter red as i loose complete focus on everything around me. everyone else quickly fades away. just me and ouma now.

"s-saihara...? you there..? your face is really red, are you sick..?"

he continuously waved his hand in front of my face as i snap out of my daze.

"h-huh-? oh! sh-shumai is perfect, very.... cute. thank you."

ouma looked at me with stars in his eyes, big adorable grin on his face. it's so nice being friends with him, getting to experience these moments i wouldn't get with iruma, momota, or anybody else. i... i'm not exactly sure, but i want something more from him. him being able to trust me with his secrets and past makes me so, so happy. are these feelings.. normal? the way my stomach twists and my knees become weak when i speak to him, the way his laugh makes my day better. i'm pretty sure these are more than friend feelings.

"uh-uhm, s-so, has anyone asked you to the valentines dance yet-?"

every year, the school holds a valentines dance as a fundraiser. the school supposedly loses a ton of money around this time of year, so it's pretty convenient.

"o-oh! uh, no, haha. i don't think anyone would want to go with _me_ anyways. anyways how about you? has anyone asked you yet?"

the emphasis on the fact that no one would want to go with him makes my heart ache.

"no way! i-i know someone who i think would love to go with you, kichi- san! and, no, i haven't been asked yet."

"really? that makes me feel nice... soooooo, you've got you're eyes on anyone? i've heard some rumors you're planning to ask out akamatsu- san. is it trueeee?~"

"wh-what-? who told you that-?! that isn't true at all!"

what a lot of people don't know about ouma, he's got a playful side. he teases me occasionally, which can be embarrassing sometimes, but he doesn't act like this with anyone else, so, it makes me feel special, i guess. 

"it isn't? guess i'll tell iruma- san she still has a chance, nishishi!"

"sh-she doesn't..! i a-actually do have my eyes on someone, haha..."

"oh my god you do? tellmetellmetellme!!! who is it? who is it, huh?"

"n-no! i'll tell you later ok?"

i blushed as i whispered in his ear. maybe a little sooner than i thought, but i was going to tell him! b-but what if it goes bad-? what if he doesn't wanna be friends anymore-? no, ouma isn't like that. he wouldn't just straight up abandon me like that, right..?

"also, i thought you and iruma- san weren't friends? what's up with that?"

"oh! she talks to me sometimes when she needs help with english homework. she may be a genius inventor, but she can't pronounce the english vocabulary for shit, nishi!~"

"ohh, that's why iruma- san suddenly improved suddenly! you must be a really good teacher, kichi- san!" 

his eyes widened and a deep blush appeared onto his face. he quickly covered his mouth and looked down at his shoes. his pupils dilated and he slowly looked back up at me and uncovered his mouth.

"th-thank you s-saihara.."

"pfft, i'm shumai now! did you already forget?"

i say that as i poke his cheek. i understand that i might be flirting with him, but it's so cute getting him to get all blushy like this.

"e-excuse me sh-shumai-"

he quickly stutters as he quickly jumps off the bleachers. 

"k-kichi-san-!" 

i call out for him, reaching my hand out, but he still runs away.

kokichi pov.

i quickly run towards the men's restroom, a huge blush on my face. i mumble under my breath,

"s-stupid shumai..! m-making me embarrass m-myself in front of everyone.."

i finally get to the restroom and quickly run to the sink. i look into the mirror and get a close look at what i look like. a stupid blushy mess with his pupils dilated bigger than he could imagine. i splash my face with cold water and wipe it with a paper towel. i quickly peer under the stalls to make sure no one was in the bathroom with me. it'd be embarrassing for an upperclassman to hear me gush about some boy i like.

i sigh as i lean my head up against the wall. i put my head in my hair as i say,

"what am i going to to about this..? he's planning on asking someone to the dance already, so i've basically got no chance."

i think to myself; someone as pretty and amazing as him probably wouldn't want to go with some nobody like me anyway. but, although that might be the truth, whenever i have fantasies in the deepest hours of the night, all i can imagine is him with me, giving my cheeks quick little kisses and me being able to to nuzzle my face into his chest as we lay together. at least i can enjoy those by myself.

as i check the mirror again, i realize my strong blush has now settled to a slight dust of red across my cheeks. 

"i-i should go back to him and apologize, it was rude of me to just run off like that."

shuichi pov. 

"i-i-it's fine. he'll be back, " i think to myself.

"he probably just had to wash his face! it was really red, after all.." i mumble.

kokichi ran his way back to the bleachers and sat back down next to me.

"i'm so sorry shumai! i just got really embarrassed and i couldn't take it..."

"i-it's ok, i shouldn't have done that to you in public. my fault, 'kay?"

"s-so, about who i was going to ask, i think it would be better if we went somewhere private when i told you. i... wouldn't want them hearing..?" i say as i scratch my neck.

"oh.. o-ok, sure. sigh why don't you just tell me right now? it's boring having to wait, isn't it?"

my face grows slightly red as i muster out,

"b-because it's embarrassing! i've liked them for a long time. since first year, actually.."

"really? wow, this must be some hardcore crush! whoever it is though is really lucky. you're... a really good person shumai." he flushed.

my face flushed and my mouth turned into a wide crooked smile. me hearing him say those words about me? it felt so amazing coming from him. 

_ring  
ring_

lunch ended with the ringing of a loud bell.

"i'll tell you after school, near the front, in front of the tree we always meet at. got it?"

"m-mhm! see you after school shumai..!"

me and kokichi slowly walked back to our classes, me aching in anxiety for the last bell to ring. i had always been excited to walk home with him, sure. but today was different. i'd actually tell him how i felt and i'd ask him out. oh god i'm so nervous oh god- no. it's ok! even if he doesn't like me back, we can still be friends! i'll tell him nothing has to change and everything will be the same. he'll just... have the knowledge that i liked him so much and i constantly thought about him and he smelled so nice all the time and-

stop saihara. get to class.

**Author's Note:**

> first re-upload from my wattpad!!! i’m super excited lol


End file.
